Reimu Hakurei
|faction = Gensokyo |category = Touhou |species = Human |Age = 22|age = 22}} 'Reimu Hakurei ' (博麗　霊夢 , Hakurei Reimu) is the protector of Gensokyo and the miko of the Hakurei Shrine. History Early Life Reimu's childhood was one to prepare her for her future as Gensokyo's guardian. She was trained by her mother, Miko Hakurei, to battle youkai, while at the same time, was treated as a daughter. Eventually, Reimu took her mother's place as the miko of Hakurei Shrine. Who Am I? Reimu one day awoke uncertain she was herself anymore. She heard she was a weakling and a coward, but this clearly wasn't true. However, after reassurance from Miko and FoxMask, she learned that her past behavior was caused by an unknown anomaly. She then retook her place as the protector of Gensokyo. Flandre's Escape One day, Kamen Rider G4 attacked the Scarlet Devil Mansion. During the battle, Flandre Scarlet managed to escape the basement she had been locked in, and flew off. Reimu, among others, were gathered to find Flandre and bring her home. She at one point arrived at Chicago, Illinois to see it was in ruins due to Flandre going berserk from being attacked. Eventually, she and the rest found Flandre at Indianapolis, Indiana, and pleaded for her to be taught to live outside the basement, but Remilia Scarlet refused to listen. However, the mistress was defeated in a spellcard battle by FoxMask, allowing the younger Scarlet sister to leave the basement if she were trained. Gumuzoo's Assault Sometime after Flandre escaped, Gensokyo was hit by an artificial earthquake. Sanae Kochiya used a miracle to cause a huge storm to stop the flow of lava. The earthquake has been traced to Gumuzoo, a sentient monster bent on destroying all life. Personality Reimu is a kind miko, having saved Gensokyo multiple times. She tends to be sociable to others, and fights for both humanity and youkai. However, her usual method of solving problems is through spellcard battles, and she may attack someone innocent if she believes they're behind whatever current problem is going on. Fortunately, she rarely kills, and spellcard rules allow for non-lethal battles that can get her what she wants/needs. She also is fond of the occasional donation to her shrine, due to how rarely she gets them. Skillcards "Homing Amulet" "Persuasion Needle" "Hakurei Amulet" "Extermination" Ascension Kick Cautionary Border Fantasy Rift "Mind Amulet" "Yin-Yang Orb" "Sealing Needle" "Youkai Buster" Dimensional Rift Binding Border Demon-Sealing Dimensional Rift Sliding Ascension Kick Spread Amulet Permanent Border Instant Dimensional Rift "Purple Needles of Painful Reproach" (aided by Yukari Yakumo) "The Underside of Uncommon Sense" (aided by Yukari Yakumo) "Oni God's Will-o'-Wisp Art" (aided by Suika Ibuki) "Foregathering Spiritual Flowers" (aided by Suika Ibuki) "Wind Deep in the Mountains" (aided by Aya Shameimaru) "Darkness of the Crow" (aided by Aya Shameimaru) "Sacret Bullets of Soul and Mind" (aided by Reisen Udongen Inaba) "Scarlet Yin-Yang Orbs of Insanity" (aided by Reisen Undongen Inaba) Rain Dance Quick-Witted Consecration Talismans Mid-Air Ascension Kick Dimensional Point Rift Yin-Yang Shot (might as well use it in Head Soccer - Reimu's words on this one card) Frontal Defense Talisman Floating Wall Jump Greedy Ohnusa Gap in the Great Hakurei Barrier (aided by The Occult Ball) Spellcards Spirit Sign "Fantasy Seal" Dream Sign "Evil-Sealing Circle" Spirit Sign "Fantasy Seal -Spread-" Spirit Sign "Fantasy Seal -Concentrate-" Dream Sign "Duplex Barrier" Spirit Sign "Fantasy Orb" Divine Spirit "Fantasy Seal" Divine Arts "Omnidirectional Demon-Binding Circle" Treasure Sign "Yin-Yang Treasured Orb" Holy Relic "Yin-Yang Demon God Orb" First Card "Fantasy Orb String" Second Card "Yin-Yang Scattering" Third Card "Exorcising Border" Power Sign "Yin-Yang King Piece" Dream Battle "Illusionary Moon" Untitled "Flying Mysterious Shrine Maiden" Divine Spirit "Fantasy Seal -Blink-" Dream Land "Super Duplex Barrier" Scattered Spirit "Fantasy Seal -Worn-" Divine Arts "Omnidirectional Dragon-Slaying Circle" Migrating Spirit "Fantasy Seal -Marred-" Great Barrier "Hakurei Danmaku Barrier" "Fantasy Nature" Spirit Sign "Yin-Yang Sign" Spirit Sign "Hakurei Illusion" Jewel Sign "Orbs of Light, Cast into Shade" Divine Arts "Sky-Conquering Wind God Kick" Prayer "Disaster-Dispelling Prayer" Treasure Sign "Dancing Yin-Yang Orbs" Light Spirit "Divine Spirit Orbs" "Lurking Boundary Spirits and the Mysterious Shrine Maiden" Dream Sign "Wild Exorcism Dance" Barrier "Expanding Barrier" Amulet "Youkai Repelling Charm" Spirit Sign "Fantasy Seal -Circle-" "Most Evil Surprise Miko Orbs" Talisman "Exorcism of the Newspaper Subscription Solicitors" Barrier "Paparazzi-Repelling Barrier" Dream Sign "Fantasy Dimensional Rift" Treasure "Ying-Yang Asuka'i" Charm "Shrine Prosperity Prayer Talismans" Charm "Fantastic High-Speed Prayer Talismans" Charm "Anti-Youkai Hoyoke Prayer" "Faith-Augmentation Prayer Ceremony" (Co-Owner with Miko) "Main Two Religions' Nine-Syllable Self-Defense" (Co-Owner with Byakkuren) "Great Menreiki Expulsion" (Co-Owner with Miko and Byakkuren) "Trinity Religion Finale" (Co-Owner with Miko and Byakkuren) Bewitched Weapon "Merciless Purification Rod" Omikuji "Rule Violation Barrier" "Rule Violation Barrier" "Persuasion Needle" "The Donation Closest to Heaven" "Danmaku Millionaire" *To Think There'd be a Shrine Maiden in That Gap!* Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Video Game Character Category:Neutral Good Category:Average Intelligence Category:Touhou Characters Category:Characters (ShodaiGoro) Category:Magic User